<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Night by krislynrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665189">Special Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose'>krislynrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Can Be Heroes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied shower sex, Kissing, Mommy Kink, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and his second wife Eva have an intimate moment together.</p><p>This takes place 3 years after the events of We Can Be Heroes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Moreno/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I only own Eva.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Eva's POV*</strong>
</p><p>I was laying in bed, enjoying the feeling of my husband's lips on my neck.</p><p>"You like that?" Marcus asked me.</p><p>"Oh yes," I moaned.</p><p>"Yeah? Gotta keep quiet though. We don't want the kids to hear, especially the baby," he said, gently biting my neck. We both looked at the crib across our room, and the baby is still sleeping.</p><hr/><p>Before we get to the heated stuff, let me tell you about my family and myself. My name is Eva Moreno, maiden name Rubio, and Snyder during my previous marriage. Yes, I was married before I met Marcus, to a man named Elijah Snyder, and we had a son together, Ethan, who is currently 8. Elijah and I got married pretty young. I was 20 and he was 18. I ended up pregnant 1 month after we got married, and 9 months later, our beloved son was born. Our marriage lasted until Elijah died when he was 20, I was 22, and Ethan was almost 2. Elijah was a police officer and was killed in the line of duty.</p><p>I met Marcus when I was 25, and we have some things in common. We were both widowed parents. His daughter Missy is now 14. Sadly, her mom died when she was 4. </p><p>Marcus and I are both part of Heroics, and I have the power of controlling precipitation. I can actually create thunder when I'm really angry. We first met when I started working at Heroics. Within a month, he asked me out. We got married a year later, and up to now, we have 2 kids together, a 2-year-old son Matthew, and 6-month-old daughter Emily.</p><hr/><p>"Just fuck me already," I moaned out.</p><p>"Ok, sweetie. Just keep it down," Marcus said as he penetrated me.</p><p>"Fuck!" I whispered, remembering our youngest daughter was sleeping across the room.</p><p>"You're so tight," he moaned, slowly thrusting his hips against mine.</p><p>"Your dick is just huge," I told him.</p><p>I felt his hands sliding from my hips up to my breasts, pinching my nipples gently, causing me to moan.</p><p>"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, concerned.</p><p>"No, that felt amazing," I assured him.</p><p>I love the feeling of his hands gently squeezing my breasts and his cock constantly sliding in and out of me.</p><p>"Fuck, your cock feels so good in my pussy," I moaned out.</p><p>"Easy, sweetheart. Emily is just right across the room, Missy is right across the hall, and Ethan and Matthew are just next door. We don't want any of them to hear their Mommy acting like a little slut," Marcus teased, slapping my ass softly.</p><p>"And we don't want them to know that their Daddy is ravaging Mommy," I teased back.</p><p>"Fuck! Eva," he groaned, thrusting into me harder.</p><p>"Harder, Daddy," I said to him.</p><p>"Daddy's gonna give it to you nice and hard," he said, thrusting even harder, and he moved one hand down to rub my clit.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm so close," I said.</p><p>"Let it out, Mommy. Squirt all over Daddy's cock," he encouraged, pressing onto my clit harder.</p><p>And with that, I felt my orgasm taking over. Within five seconds, I felt Marcus cumming inside me. We stayed in this position for two minutes until he pulled out, our fluids flowing out of my cunt.</p><p>"Wow," I said, catching my breath.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, smoothing my hair out. He placed his forehead on mine, before kissing me lovingly. "I love you so much, Eva," he told me.</p><p>"I love you too, Marcus," I said, kissing him again.</p><p>"We need to clean up," he suggested.</p><p>"You're totally right," I agreed as we both got up and went into our bathroom to start the shower.</p><p>After 20 minutes in the shower (really, it was 15 minutes of sex, and 5 minutes of cleaning up), we dried ourselves up, I blow-dried both of our hairs (I had to stand on my tip-toes while drying Marcus' hair since he's so damn tall), and we went back to bed.</p><p>"Gosh, you're so sexy," Marcus complimented me.</p><p>"So are you," I told him, pinching his cheek softly.</p><p>"I love you," he said.</p><p>"I love you too," I said in return. We shared a tender kiss, before falling asleep, until we heard little Emily cry. We both got dressed and went to her crib, and I picked her up. "She's hungry," I said as I lowered my top down so she can eat. </p><p>"I'll help with the burping," Marcus offered after Emily was satisfied with her feeding. He placed her on his shoulder and rubbed her back until she burped. Once she was all satisfied, he placed her back in her crib and tucked her in, and we both kissed her softly. As soon as she was fast asleep again, we went back to our bed and snuggled together.</p><p>We shared another loving kiss and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>